PRE-FIC:El brillo y el resplandor
by Apisxpirizspixs
Summary: (Basado en Pokémon rubi omega y zafiro alfa),que hacia aura (como rival) mientras bruno (como protagonista del juego) se enfrentaba a los retos de la región Hoenn hasta la liga Pokémon. Acompáñenme y averigüémoslo juntos creando las historia con nuestras ideas juntas .


**Hey, muy buenas a todos queridos lectores y lectoras, en este maravilloso multiverso de historias, hoy os voy traer un nuevo fic que espero sea de vuestro agrado y recordad dejad vuestras reviews-comentarios, (llamadlo como queráis…). El punto, para saber si os ha gustado el fic, consejos, críticas (pero siempre y cuando sean constructivas). Y sé muy bien que tenéis toda la libertad de comentar y opinar, también que otros tipos de críticas me ayudan a mejorar pero decidme lo que opinéis con respeto para que todos nos llevemos bien. Hasta donde se es un lugar donde todos nos divertimos publicando nuestros puntos de vista o nuestras opiniones según lo que quisiéramos que ocurriese en una franquicia de cualquier tipo. Así que sin irme más por las ramas que en la bio. (Biografía de mi "pagina?", "canal? ". ) Lo que sea que sea mi sitio, ya os dicho que suelo irme a veces del tema y hago un poco de lio en casi todo lo que escribo pero siempre voy al punto. Me gustaría comentaros otras cósicas pero ahora mismo no tengo mucho más que comentaros aparte de las preguntas que os estáis haciendo como…: **

¿Qué es el PRE-FIC?...

Bueno, el PRE-FIC es una sección donde yo me dedico a contaros de que va a ir el próximo fic como indica su nombre es pre de antes del fic , y aprovechar de vez en cuando para comentaros también cosas referentes a mí a cosas importantes sobre el página-canal-sitio lo que sea , si tal vez no puedo subir algo si me estáis dejando comentarios que no son de agrado de nadie , porque está el típico por ahí que se pone a insultar y ese tipo de cosas , pero cada sección va según la situación actual de un fic y personal mía , bien ya sé que os estoy mareando de tanto leer esto… así que vamos al punto lo principal de esta sección también es responder preguntas que me dejéis vosotros a mí para conocernos mejor todos y llevarnos bien esto igualmente esta explicación también está en la bio pero es para quienes no la leyeron .

¿VA a haber un POST-FIC? …

Pues me habéis leído la mente, esta sección va a funcionar como la otra y va a ser en base todo también en agradecimientos a vosotros por seguir mis historias y por no matarme por hacer esto tan largo XD… oh rayos es cierto os he mentido al principio aún tengo que deciros de que va la historia pero no lo dije para que quedara más elegante perdonadme bien entonces al lio…

¿Por qué creaste estas secciones?

Pues básicamente para que mi sitio fuera algo diferente a los demás y también porque me gusta hablar con vosotros, conoceros, y ser todos amigos …

Lect r: Pero que cursi…

Yo: Si lo sé pero es justo ese mi propósito en lugar de estar peleando todo el tiempo y eso es lo que menos quiero…

Lect r: Dinos de que va el fic ya hombre…

YO: Ahhh si cierto me fue por las ramas otra vez pero era necesario, en todo caso el fic va a estar basado en los videojuegos Pokémon Rubí omega y Zafiro alfa (ya los tengo ). La historia va a girar en torno a aura (el personaje femenino del juego) pero, ella va estar desde el punto de vista como si fuera la amiga-rival de bruno (el personaje masculino del juego). Y él será como si fuera el protagonista del juego, (no sé si me estaréis entendiendo del todo). Pero los que han jugado sabrán más o menos de que hablo, es como si estuviéramos viendo la historia de nuestra rival desde su punto de vista, mientras nosotros hacemos todo lo del juego de principio a fin de este mismo, ya que no sabemos muy bien que hacia aura mientras nosotros pasábamos por toda la región Hoenn, así que si tenéis ideas o cosas que os gustarían ver implementadas en la historia yo gustosamente veré hasta donde sea posible realizarlo según mi idea de la historia. Porque os voy a ser sincero yo no tengo todo el guion pero es por eso que también me gustaría que me apoyases y ayudases para formar toda el fic en desarrollo juntos, **sin más que decir sé que habrán más preguntas pero estas se irán respondiendo con el paso del tiempo, un enorme abrazo, un apretón de manos, un beso (solo aplica a mujeres XD). Sin (esta vez) Más que de decir nos leemos nuevamente con mi esfuerzo y el vuestro combinado chaoooooooooo… **

**Por cierto cada fic se publica un día después de la publicación del PRE-FIC, y el POST-FIC luego de finalizarlo.**


End file.
